La cuerda floja
by Cora Abel
Summary: Harry y Hermione regresan a Hogwarts para terminar su ultimo año de estudios tras el fin de la Guerra Mágica, junto algunos de sus antiguos compañeros. ¿Es posible que alguno de ellos tenga otras intenciones que le lleven volver a Hogwarts? Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Casi Invisible 2018" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años". Se lo dedicó a LluviadeOro.
1. 1 Un día amargo

«... Por último, uno de los maleficios más aterradores es el _Clamor Mortis,_ creado por Balfour Blane durante el 1607. Su efecto es provocar la ilusión auditiva del grito de una Banshee a la víctima y su aparición es de chispas azules. Este maleficio fue prohibido a partir del siglo XX, ya que fue empleado como medio de tortura por magos oscuros, haciendo que quien se le lanzaba este hechizo acababa por volverse loco si era expuesto a la ilusión sonora por largos periodos de tiempo. Este hechizo se puede evitar esquivandolo o empleando un hechizo protector, ya que no tiene su propia contrahechizo, al contrario que otros maleficios». Hermione le puso un punto final a su redacción, aunque faltasen 5 días para entregarla se alegro de haberla terminado ya y tener más tiempo para releer sus libros o hacer las otras tareas. Se estiró en una silla de la biblioteca, donde no había casi nadie.

Había empezado a recoger sus cosas cuando notó que alguien se acercaba a ella:

-Granger, ¿has terminado ya de usar el libro? -preguntó Theodore Nott, apoyado con una mano en la mesa y con la otra señalando el ejemplar del _Compendio Avanzado de Maleficios y Contrahechizos._

Alzó la cabeza hasta verle a los ojos oscuros. El chico ya normalmente era alto pero desde ese ángulo casi le parecía un gigante muy delgado. La veía con su calma intrínseca, esperando su respuesta:

-Sí, claro. Cojelo. Espero que te sea útil.

-Yo también -Theodore cogió el libro e hizo amago de marcharse, pero se volvió de nuevo hacia ella-. Otra cosa, ¿terminaste ya el trabajo de Pociones?

-Sí, ¿tú no?

-La verdad, es que estoy algo atascado.

La vergüenza de aquella confesión que se plasmó en su expresión hizo que Hermione sonriera interiormente.

Todo había comenzado hacía cuatro meses, al tener que trabajar juntos para hacer Veritaserum. Siempre había sabido de la inteligencia del chico y desinterés en las pandillas como la de Draco Malfoy, pero no fue hasta a lo largo de aquel mes elaborando la poción que supo que tan distinto era al resto de Slytherins. A pesar de que en un comienzo había sido tedioso trabajar junto a él, al final aprendieron a entenderse como compañeros y hasta a ayudarse fuera de las clases. Así que, ¿por qué no le iba a ofrecer su ayuda en esta ocasión?

-Gracias por la oferta, pero debo resolverlo yo solo -rechazó él simplemente

-Pues buena suerte con eso -respondió Hermione con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Ya hablaremos -Theodore hizo un gesto con la cabeza antes de irse .

Ella terminó de recoger sus pertenencias cuando este ya había desaparecido de su vista y se echo la mochila sobre el hombro y entonces Ginny se acercó corriendo a su sitio. La joven estaba un tanto despeinada y sofocada.

-Hermione, gracias a Merlín que por fin te encuentro -afirmó Ginny entre jadeos.

-Primero, respira y luego, dime lo que quieras.

-Escucha, Harry… Harry está ahora mismo en la enfermería. Neville lo encontró en el suelo del baño de los chicos, estaba como ido y ahora mismo está inconsciente -contó la recién llegada al recuperar apenas el aliento.

Hermione escuchó todo horrorizada y paralizada por unos segundos.

-Venga, Hermione, ¿quieres ir a ver a Harry o no? -Ginny agitó por el codo a su mejor amiga que no reaccionaba.

-S-sí -fue lo único que acertó a decir mientras asimilaba lo que había oído dejándose arrastrar por la chica hacia la salida.

El camino se le hizo una eternidad mientras no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza queriendo saber qué le habría pasado al chico. ¿Alguien o algo le habría atacado en el baño? ¿Qué le habrían hecho como para dejarlo inconsciente? No sabía si estaba herido o cual era la gravedad del ataque, que estaba segura de que su amigo se pasaría unos cuantos días en la enfermería.

Al cruzar el umbral de la sala, Ginny corrió hasta una camilla cerca de la entrada. Hermione caminó siguiendo el camino de su amiga notando el cuerpo tan pesado como si fuera de cemento en lugar de carne y huesos.

A los pies de la camilla de Harry, estaban la directora McGonagall y Neville, este tan pálido como la cera mientras que la bruja lo miraba con gravedad.

-Longbottom, si no me dices nada más, no vamos a poder saber que le ha sucedido al señor Potter -le instaba al joven, seguramente a que le contará con todo detalle lo que había visto-. Señorita Weasley, sería mejor que no se echará encima de él y dejará trabajar a madame Pomfrey.

Ginny se apartó de Harry con la vista cabizbaja y se quedó a los pies de la camilla junto a Hermione, quien no pudo evitar dar un respingo al ver a su mejor amigo más pálido incluso que Neville, con los brazos completamente flácidos y con una manta que ocultaba el resto de su cuerpo, seguramente en las mismas condiciones. Si lo hubieran tapado hasta el cuello no hubiera parecido tan malo, porque según su rostro podría pensarse que solamente dormía.

-Veamos, Longbottom, ¿serías capaz de decirme si te cruzaste por los pasillos con alguien antes de llegar a los baños y encontrarlo en ese estado? -inquirió la directora señalando hacia Harry con la barbilla.

-Sí, vi a Zabini -confesó Neville, con seguridad.

-Blaise Zabini, ¿estás seguro?

El aludido asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente.

-¿Lo viste solo a él?

Neville respondió con el mismo gesto que antes.

-Ya veo… -suspiró McGonagall

-¿Le harán algo a Zabini, directora? -quiso saber Neville, un tanto temeroso.

-No sé preocupe por eso, señor Longbottom. Y esto va por los tres -le dijo McGonagall a Hermione, Ginny y Neville. Las chicas no sé volvieron hacia su directora hasta que ella les habló-. Cuando sepamos que el señor Potter estará mejor, se lo diremos, mientras quiero que se centren en sus estudios y que no pregunten por todos lados acerca de su estado ni que husmeen por ahí, ¿he sido clara?

-Sí, señora -respondieron los tres a la vez.

Dicho esto, la directora les dirigió una mirada de advertencia al trío y se marchó. Entonces apareció madame Pomfrey con un montón de herramientas de médico para dejarlas en la mesa que estaba junto la camilla de Harry.

-Idos y dejadme trabajar -les exclamó estrictamente la enfermera

-Madame, ¿cuando despierte Harry podremos venir a verle? -quiso saber Hermione procurando que la preocupación no la sia uperase.

-Por supuesto, pero por el momento lo que necesita descansar -le respondió madame Pomfrey con algo más de dulzura-. No os preocupeis, él despertará. Conmigo está en buenas manos, podéis marcharos tranquilos.

-Muchas gracias, madame Pomfrey.

-¿De verdad no vamos a intentar hablar con Zabini para ver que ha hecho? -les murmuró Ginny al salir de la enfermería, con cierto coraje.


	2. 2 ¿Es él o no?

Blaise entró en el despacho de la directora McGonagall respaldado por el profesor Horace Slughorn, mirando la sala redonda con indiferencia igual que las grandes ventanas y el montón de retratos que la adornaban.

-Siéntese, por favor -le indicó la bruja de pie detrás de su escritorio.

El aludido obedeció y miró a su directora interrogante y desaprensión.

-Imagino que sabe porque le he mandado llamar, señor Zabini.

-El profesor Slughorn me mencionó algo que le pasó a Potter y que creen que fui yo -respondió Blaise arrastrando las palabras con los brazos cruzados en su silla.

-Bueno, no me gusta juzgar a nadie sin pruebas. Así que le daré la oportunidad de pronunciarse.

-Es muy amable por su parte, profesora, pero yo no fui. Ni siquiera sabía que Potter estaba herido por algo hasta que me lo contó el profesor Slughorn…

-Entonces, ¿podría decirme que estaba haciendo la tarde de hace dos días?

-Que sea mi directora no quiere decir que deba saber que hago fuera del horario escolar.

-Solo cuando no sé es sospechoso de haber herido gravemente a otro alumno, señor Zabini -respondió McGonagall con una firmeza que no permitía réplicas. Hasta el arrogante Blaise achantó ante la actitud de la bruja, pero por su supuesto, no lo demostró.

-Estuve con Daphne Greengrass en los jardines, estudiando -farfulló el chico la respuesta sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Y Daphne Greengrass me diría lo mismo si se lo pregunto?

-No tiene porque no hacerlo.

La directora observó a Slughorn, quién vió todo con cara de circunstancia.

-Puedes irte, Zabini.

Él no vaciló antes de levantarse y cruzar la puerta para salir del lugar.

Tras un par de intentos, pudo abrir los ojos sin molestias. Lo veía todo borroso y eso lo confundió de nuevo por un momento.

-¡Harry! -escuchó una voz llena de alivio a su lado. Debía ser Ginny, pero no pudo verla hasta que Hermione le puso las gafas con cuidado.

Por fin logró enfocar los ojos y ver los dos rostros de las chicas tan cerca de él. Este intento incorporarse y Ginny lo ayudo.

-¿Estamos en la enfermería? -quiso saber Harry, mirando a su alrededor un poco confuso todavía.

-Sí -dijeron ambas.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Dos días -respondió Ginny.

-Creo que antes de que preguntes más, deberíamos avisar a madame Pomfrey -supuso Hermione interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Es cierto, ¿te encargas tú, Hermione? No quiero dejar a Harry solo.

La chica se marchó en busca de la enfermera. No tardó más de un par de minutos en regresar. Madame Pomfrey se concentró en hacer algunas pruebas al chico sin hacer caso de la presencia de las chicas.

-Bueno, señor Potter, está perfectamente -determinó la bruja guardándose la varita en el bolsillo de la bata-. Se quedará otro día más para reposar, pero no tenéis que preocuparos más.

Madame Pomfrey los dejó para atender a un muchacho de cuarto que parecía haberse lesionado el brazo. Ginny no desaprovecho la oportunidad para hablar más con Harry.

-¿De verdad he estado dos días inconsciente?

-Sí. ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que te paso antes de perder el conocimiento? -se interesó Hermione.

-Sí, pero está un poco difuso -Harry formó una mueca de concentración, como si intentase aclarar y ordenar todas las imágenes en su mente-. Sé que estaba en el baño de chicos cuando de pronto oí un chirrido tan espantoso que creí que me explotaría la cabeza o que se me romperían los tímpanos. El dolor era tal que acabe por caer al suelo y vi que me estaba hechizando Zabini.

-Neville dijo que le había visto de camino al baño, cuando te encontró -observó Ginny-. ¿Aún sigues oponiendote a que le suelte la lengua a la serpiente Zabini? -añadió volviéndose hacia Hermione, mirandola con desafío.

Hermione cortaba el tallo de algunas plantas de adelfas sin atender demasiado a su labor. A su lado, Theodore la llevaba viendo un buen rato de reojo sin dejar de hacer su poción ni interrumpir la de la chica hasta que sonó la campana que indicaba el fin de las dos horas de Pociones.

-No se olviden de poner una muestra de sus trabajos en mi mesa con su nombre antes de salir, gracias -les mandó el profesor Slughorn alzando la voz por encima de los ruidos de la gente recogiendo sus cosas y los murmullos de las primeras conversaciones de la salida de clases.

Hermione hizo todo esto con aire distraído sin darse cuenta de que Theodore la seguía de cerca, quién solo se digno a pararla cuando la masificación de gente se disolvió.

-Hermione, ¿qué te pasa? -le preguntó posandole una mano en un hombro.

La aludida casi salto del sobresalto y se giró por impulso. Se relajó al ver que era Theodore quien llamaba su atención, no sabía porque, pero la presencia del chico apaciguaba los pensamientos que no habían dejado de acosarla durante todo el día.

-Buff, es complicado de contar… -confesó ella, apartando la mirada hacia el suelo.

-¿Sabes que en clase casi te cortas o te quemas varias veces? -le informó Theodore a Hermione. Esta alzó la vista hacia él y tardó un segundo en darse cuenta del significado detrás de esas palabras-. Has estado muy absorta en clase y eso no es propio de ti, por lo que concluyó que te ocurre algo grave, algo que no deja de preocuparte

Ella no respondió y siguió viéndolo fijamente, una cosa de las que más admiraba de Theodore era que nunca dejaba de sorprenderle cuan perspicaz podía ser.

-Si estás distraída, tu rendimiento y tus notas se van a resentir -él se apuro a seguir hablando, antes de que le diera demasiado tiempo a pensar-. Así que si necesitas desahogarte con alguien, hablame -se calló para hacerle entender a Hermione que la escuchaba.

-Supongo que sabes que Harry está en la enfermería -empezó a decir ella apretandose uno de los codos con la otra mano.

-Todos los saben -Theodore rodó los ojos hastiado, preguntándose cómo es que todos tenían que cotillear sobre las vidas ajenas.

-Bueno, pues este mediodía despertó y nos contó a Ginny que le sucedió antes de ser herido… Según Harry fue Zabini -al oír eso, Theodore abrió mucho los ojos en una expresión que la chica no supo interpretar.

-¿Theodore?

-Es imposible que sea Zabini.

-¿Perdón?

-Yo lo vi fuera del castillo cuando se supone que atacaron a Potter.


	3. 3 Hechizos y pociones

-¿Entonces ya dieron el alta a Harry? -preguntó Hermione a Ginny, bajando las escaleras para ir a desayunar.

-Sí, ayer por la noche. Lo podrás ver hoy en el comedor.

-Sí… -admitió Hermione, avergonzada-. Lo siento por eso. No fui a verlo en todo el fin de semana a la enfermería…

-Descuida, estabas estudiando con Theodore -Ginny pronunció el nombre del chico de forma burlona-. Harry lo comprendió. Estas preocupa por los ÉXTASIS y ayudaste a un _amigo_ , no tiene nada de malo.

-Ginny, deja de decir esas cosas sobre Theodore y yo. Solo somos amigos, fin -saltó Hermione.

-Eso díselo a quien te crea.

Ginny se sentó junto a su novio, quien ya estaba desayunando mientras charlaba con Neville.

-Hola, Harry, esperó que ya estés recuperado del todo -le sonrió Hermione acomodándose junto a su amiga.

El aludido solo la miró con frialdad por solo un segundo y la ignoró para seguir su conversación con Neville.

-¿Harry?

-¿Quieres que vayamos a los jardines en la hora de comer, Ginny? -le preguntó Harry a su novia.

-Claro que querría, pero ¿por qué no respondes a lo que te dijo Hermione?

-Porque si hubiera venido a verme a la enfermería al menos una sola vez durante todo el fin de semana, no necesitaría preguntarme por cómo estoy -soltó Harry muy molesto, dedicándole una mirada implacable y rencorosa.

-Pero, Harry, ya te había dicho que ella estuvo estudiando y a ti no te molesto en ningún momento. ¿Cómo es que reaccionas así de la noche a la mañana?

-Estaba algo ido cuando me encontraba en la enfermería, Ginny. Claramente no iba a pensar correctamente y menos reaccionar como debía, pero ahora sí lo hago

-Harry, lo siento mucho. Tienes razón al enfadarte por eso, pero podrías escucharme -dijo Hermione con la culpabilidad reflejada en su voz.

-Díselo todo a Nott -farfulló el chico antes de levantarse de la mesa y marcharse.

-¡Harry! -le llamó Ginny, tan anonadada como Hermione-. No te preocupes, yo hablaré con él -le prometió antes de seguir el mismo camino que su novio.

-Vamos, Gallagher, deja de quejarte. Ya puedes irte -le dijo madame Pomfrey a un muchacho antes de volverse hacia la entrada justo cuando alguien la había cruzado-. Por Merlín, Potter, ¿de nuevo tú?

Harry estaba plantado en la puerta apoyado en Neville. Iba cojeando y con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

-Acaba de irse y ya está volviendo, ¿tanto le ha gustado este sitio, señor Potter? ¿Qué le ha pasado esta vez? -quiso saber la enfermera acercándose a los muchachos con los brazos en jarra.

-Nott empezó a provocarnos cuando nos lo cruzamos por el pasillo y Harry se enzarzó con él en una pelea -le explicó Neville.

-Ya veo -suspiró la bruja con resignación-. Dejalo en esa camilla y avisa a la directora McGonagall, señor Longbottom, estoy convencida de que querrá saber toda esta historia.

Tan pronto como el aludido se fue para realizar su recado, ella se puso a trabajar en las heridas de Harry algunas pociones y hechizos curativos. El muchacho se había roto una pierna, tenía los nudillos enrojecidos y la piel raspada en muchas partes de los brazos y manos.

Madame Pomfrey se encontraba poniendo díctamo en los raspones que empezaban a sangrarle a Harry cuando la profesora McGonagall hizo aparición en la enfermería. La recién llegada le dedicó al chico la misma mirada que la enfermera al llegar con Neville.

-Déjame hablar a solas con el señor Potter, por favor, Poppy -le pidió.

La aludida se marchó extender una cortina blanca para que no los molestaran.

-Creo que estarás en las condiciones necesarias para hablar conmigo acerca de lo que sucedió en los baños la semana pasada si hoy mismo te enzarzaste en una pelea.

Harry solo miró a su profesora en silencio.

-Escucha, Potter. Quiero juzgar la situación lo más justamente posiblemente, pero difícilmente puedo hacerlo sin conocer todos los detalles y ya que tu fuiste la víctima, creo que tu serás el que mejor me podrá decir las cosas.

Finalmente, Harry le contó con detalle el ataque en el baño de los chicos mientras ella escuchaba atentamente.

-¿Un chirrido que provoca dolor? -repitió al principio confusa-. ¿Quizá parecía un grito femenino muy agudo? -preguntó un tanto cautelosa, tras parecer llegar a una conclusión?

-Sí, exacto.

-¿La luz del hechizo que te hicieron como era?

-Eran chispas azules.

-¡Por Merlín! Has tenido mucha suerte de no haber terminado peor, Potter -le afirmó McGonagall, horroriza e inquieta.

-¿A qué se refiere profesora? -quiso saber Harry, sin comprender la repentina actitud de la bruja.

La aludida pareció si debatirse entre decírselo o no, pero ante la mirada insistente y expectante de él, cedió:

-Blaise Zabini te hizo un hechizo prohibido cuando te ataco: el maleficio _Clamor Mortis._ Podrías haberte vuelto loco si lo hubiera mantenido sobre ti más tiempo -ella hablaba tan deprisa que a Harry apenas la entendía-. Si ya se ve capacitado para andar, váyase a su sala común -añadió antes de marcharse.

Pansy entró en el baño de las chicas con altanería y se detuvo justo al lado de Lisa Turpin, quien se sobresalto al verla repentinamente a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres, Pansy? -le preguntó Lisa con voz suave y un tanto molesta.

-Me pidieron que te dijera que necesitamos más poción multijugos.

-¿No crees que estáis abusando un poquito?

-Pues si eso propón una idea mejor.

-Muy bien, dejad de echar tanta mano de las pociones y usad los hechizos, que muy bien los manejais si queréis -soltó Lisa con evidente sarcasmo-. ¿A quien se le ocurre mandar a Goyle a maldecir a Potter?

-Baja la voz -masculló Pansy, mirando a la puerta para asegurarse de que no había entrado nadie-. Si quieres cuestionarle algo de esto a alguien habla con Draco.

-Para eso ya estás tú, la mensajera -la atajó Lisa y se marchó secándose las manos mojadas a la falda.

Pansy la siguió con la mirada, profundamente indignada por que la dejara con la palabra en la boca. Soltó un gruñido de frustración y se marchó también del baño.

Hermione salió un minuto después del cubículo en el que había estado todo el tiempo, la muchacha se aseguró que ninguna de las otras chicas siguiera por allí y suspiró mientras su mente comenzaba a cavilar.


	4. 4 Conclusiones de detective

Harry llevaba dos semanas tratando a Hermione como si una infección se tratase y Ginny intervino para suavizar las cosas muy a menudo.

En todo ese tiempo, Hermione no había dicho nada a nadie la conversación de Pansy Parkinson y Lisa Turpin que había escuchado en los baños. Se había limitado a hacer sus propias indagaciones.

Minerva McGonagall había querido mantener entre el profesorado las últimas desventuras de Harry, pero esas alturas todo Hogwarts ya sabía todo lo ocurrido. Blaise Zabini fue expulsado, y Hermione intentó hablar con su directora sobre la falsa culpabilidad del Slytherin, pero cuando lo hizo, fue muy tarde.

Theodore había recibido un castigo que se alarmó todas las noches durante 3 meses y este protestó por aquella sanción por algo que él negaba haber hecho, pero McGonagall no lo escuchó.

-Creo que es un juego de cosas que pueden ayudar a Hermione cuando Theodore terminó de contarle su situación a la chica.

Él se limitó a mirarla con el cejo fruncido.

-Sé que Pansy Parkinson le pidió la multijugos a Lisa Turpin, las niñas en el baño de las chicas hace una semana -explicó ella ganándose aún más la atención del joven-. Por su conversación, fue Goyle con una poción multijugos que luego sufrió un Zabini quien maldijo a Harry con _Clamor mortis._ Teniéndose eso en cuenta, descartando que el mismo procedimiento para la pareciera que le pida a usted quien peleó con Harry -concluyó a Hermione.

Theodore estudió la teoría un momento y enseguida se planteó algunas cosas

-Si es verdad que la gente esa idea, ¿cómo conseguir los ingredientes y dónde la elaboran? No es una tarea precisamente fácil ni rápida. ¿Quién quiere hacer eso y para qué?

-Todo eso también lo pensé yo. Sigo sin saber quién es pero por las circunstancias, creo que alguien lo puede querer o algo así como Zabini o tuyo. Quizá algún compañero de habitación o ...

-El único con quién compartiendo dormitorio Zabini y yo era Draco Malfoy -aseguró Theodore.

-¡Malfoy! -exclamó tan de repente Hermione que hizo que el joven se sobresaltase ligeramente-. Está claro que Malfoy. Por Merlín, como no me tengo cuenta antes ... -murmuró más para ello que para él y se precipitó precipitadamente hacia el pasillo seguido de Slytherin.

¿A dónde vas, Hermione?

-A ver a Harry.

-¿Para qué?

-Para romper la maldición que tiene encima. Ya lo sospechaba desde hace algunos días, pero ahora lo es con Malfoy es seguro que no fueron solo conjeturas.

-¿Me puedes explicar mejor de qué hablas?

Hermione se detuvo para encarar a Theodore y explicarle lo que sucedía. No muy lejos de ellos, una silueta de los escuchas con atención, a escondidas y solo se mueve cuando se juntan.

Hermione entró en la sala común como un huracán y se acercó a Ginny y Neville, que trabajó en una de las mesas más apartadas.

-¿Dónde está Harry?

-La verdad, no lo sé. Llevo sin saber nada de él desde la mañana, se irritó conmigo mismo sin saberlo y aunque intente hablar con él, solo se marchó y me dejó con la palabra en la boca -se aseguró a Ginny, notablemente molesta-. Lo peor es que no es la primera vez que está así, no sé qué sucede.

-Sí que es peor la cosa de lo que pensaba -susurró Hermione para sí misma.

-Hermione.

-¿Sí, Ginny?

-Si supieras algo acerca de Harry, me lo dirías, ¿cierto? -inquirió Ginny con temor, ahora sin mirarla.

-¿Acaso crees que te engaña? -quiso saber Neville, sorprendido.

La aludida se removió preocupada en su silla pero Hermione le posó una mano en el hombro, para reconfortarla:

-Si fuera el caso, lo sabrías, pero no Harry no te está siendo infiel. No te preocupes, pronto volverás a ser él de siempre. Confía en mí.

Dicho esto, la chica salió corriendo hacia el hueco del retrato. Escuchó la voz de Ginny preguntandole a qué se refería, pero no obtuvo una respuesta.

Después de correr de un lado a otro del castillo, se cruzó con Harry en los jardines de Hogwarts. Este le dictó una mueca de hastío nada más verla, pero Hermione lo ignoró y se limitó a llamarlo con la varita:

\- _Finito._

Durante el segundo siguiente, el rostro de Harry paso de la molestia a la confusión.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? -preguntó.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-Estar de regreso de la enfermería a la sala común, después de que Zabini me maldijera.

-Han pasado 2 semanas desde eso, Harry. Draco Malfoy te hizo un imperius.

-¿What?

-No es la primera vez que lo hace. Qué no te sorprenda

-¿Porque lo haría?

-Para vengarse de ti. Seguro que pensará que es culpa tuya que su padre este encarcelado, que tiene el apellido Malfoy -Hermione habló con una voz exageradamente dramática-, pero ya todo va a terminar. Vamos al despacho de McGonagall.

-¿Para qué?

-Ya lo verás.

Los dos amigos se llevaron las puertas del roble del despacho de la directora y se sorprendieron de ver a tanta gente allí.

Theodore estaba detrás de Pansy Parkinson y Lisa Turpin, sentado al escritorio de McGonagall y en la pared de la izquierda, el profesor Slughorn tenía un rostro circunspecto sujetando con firmeza los antebrazos de un malhumorado Malfoy y un perdido Goyle.

-Os estábamos esperando, chicos -los recibieron McGonagall con suavidad-. Esto no es muy largo, así que no es necesario. El señor Nott me contó todo lo que hallas descubierto por tu cuenta, Granger -añadió dirigiéndose solo a la muchacha.

-Bueno, había atacado un dos de mis amigos y no me parecía justo antes de los brazos cruzados. Profesora, tiene que readmitir a Blaise Zabini también. Not him…

-Lo sé, Granger, lo sé. Imagino que cuando expulse ya era demasiado tarde para que me dijeras nada. Además, las señoritas Turpin y Parkinson me han confesado lo que se traían entre manos ...

-Eres una maldita traidora, Pansy -masculló Draco. Era raro en él poner la emoción, el rencor-. Tu madre debe estar revolviéndose en su tumba.

-Callese, señor Malfoy. Tendrá todo el tiempo que quiera para decirle despropérios a la señorita Parkinson, pero estará fuera del colegio, cuando ambos ya tengan su merecida sanción McGonagall con severidad a Draco. Y respecto a usted, señor Nott, el le ganó el castigo definitivamente.

-Gracias, profesora -le agradeció el Slytherin con su característica calma.

-No me agradezca nada, a la señorita Granger por invertir su tiempo en toda esta investigación y al profesor Slughorn por confirmar que faltaban en el armario de las páginas los ingredientes necesarios para la poción multijugos.

Theodore le sonrió a Hermione con gratitud y luego todos se marcharon del despacho por orden de la directora. Theodore, Hermione y Harry se quedaron hablando sobre la locura que habían visto todo lo que sucedió como Slughorn acompañaba a Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle y Draco Malfoy hasta las mazmorras para que reconocieran sus pertenencias, igual que Lisa Turpin.

 **Hasta aquí este fanfic. Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Un saludo y nos leemos la próxima,**

 **Izumi**


End file.
